One Last Time
by Civilization Does Not Exist
Summary: I will make this blunt, READ IT AND YOU WILL FIND OUT. *Chapter 4 is up*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first real fan fic. The first one I put out a couple of months ago was a total failure so here goes my writing skills one more time. There is a slight revision on the ending of Endless Waltz, but it is very subtle. There are a few mechenical errors but I didn't have time fix them.  
  
One Last Time By: Brian  
  
"Dr.Rehy, dispose of Mr.Yuy this instance." a large dark figure said onthe vid screen. The vid screen turned off leaving the large figure of a man in the darkness of the vast room, "With Heero Yuy out of way I can finally flex my true might and destroy the Earth Sphere!" the man said with a queit chuckle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero began opening his eyes to the bright sunlight of an early morning. He was in a hospital? "Why?", he thought. He tried to sit up but a seering pain went up his back causing him fell back down to his bed. Heero turned his head to the right and saw the slumbering figure of Relena Darlian. He marveled at her beauty that he had never quite noticed before. The gentle features of her face and her smooth blonde hair made her so pretty. As he turned away her eyes opened.  
  
"Heero, your awake." she said in a tender tone.  
  
"What am I doing here?  
  
She moved closer to him and sat on the bed. "After you collapsed in Mariemea's stronghold, I rushed you here. You've been unconcious for five days due to internel injuries. The doctor says you are almost healed."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I have told you before, I want to stay with you. I want be strong like you."  
  
Dr. Rehy, the doctor assigned to Heero, walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Yuy you are awake. Good then just in time for your release."  
  
"My release? Good I can't wait to get out this bed." Heero said.  
  
The doctor reached beneath his scrubs. Heero recognized this movement. With a swift throw of his fist he struck the doctor across the cheek sending him to Dr.Rehy to the ground. Heero quickly jumped of the bead ignoring the imense of pain running through his back.  
  
Heero grabbed the 'doctor' by the neck, "Who sent you?!?" Heero interrogated. The doctor just smiled.  
  
"Heero what are you talking about?" Relena questioned.  
  
He pulled out the gun from beneath the Doctor's scrubs and handed it to Relena, "That is what I'm talking about." He redirected his head to Dr.Rehy, "As I was saying who sent you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Soon enough my Master come to power and you will be just another slave among his others!" As he finished his sentence Dr.Rehy managed to escape Heero's strong grip. His hand went straight for his pocket. The doctor pulled out a pill and swoloed (how do you spell that) it and he slumped onto the floor.  
  
"What did he mean by that Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough won't we. Let's go, it isn't safe here." And with that they were out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Time: Chapter 2  
  
To who ever actually reads this story I am sorry it has taken me a long to continue. I promise it won't again. 3...2...1...GO................ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The door to the right of the dark man suddenly parted for young man in a militaristic uniform. Ensign Hiroki, the communications officer, stepped into dark hall and began to head for the dark master's high chair which sat in the middle the room. " Sir," the master did not budge only made a gutteral noise, "SIR!" the ensign shouted.  
  
The Ensigns leader whipped his head around revaeling a face of pure irritation and anger,"Ensign," he said in calm but very stern voice, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. This is why you are still an ensign because you don't have a grasp of the chain of command. Don't you ever talk to your master like that again! Is that clear? Now what do you want!"  
  
He paused totally shaken and pertified by his master. He was sweating perfusely but just choked it down and began, "Ahhh...Mr.Yuy has..........escaped our trapped. Dr.Rehy is dead."  
  
"That fool of a doctor could never do anything right. No matter, we will get him back. Thank you, now leave. You are dismissed." Ensign Hiroki began his way back to the door cautiously.He had upset the Master very much. He was extremely lucky that he was still alive. AS he got to the door, his master started to speak once more, "I am sorry Enisgn, I just can't let my officers going around being rude as you are." He took his gun from his belt and without a second of wait levled his gun at Ensign Hiroki's head and fired. A sickening thud sounded through the hall as Hiroki's body hit the floor.  
  
The Master flipped his comlink to on, "Julia, get a janitorial team down here this instant, Ensign Hiroki left a terrible mess I want cleaned up." he flipped it off.  
  
A large map glowed in front of him of what appeared to be the Sanc Kingdom. A large red dot blinked by the coast line where the royal palace of the Sanc Kingdom was located. "Ahhhhh..... Mr.Yuy you are so easy to find." _______________________________________________________________  
  
"Relena I'm fine." Ever since they had gotten to the palace Relena had been fussing over him like he was her child, saying she needed to check for injuries. He kept on sying he didn't but she came back with the fact that she needed to. Why was the "perfect soldier" agruing like this? He was supposed to be the "perfect soldier". He didn't know what he was thinking anymore but he kept arguing with her.  
  
"Heero, let me just check." Eventually after a few more exchanges and he just gave into her, letting her check. She looked over him checking as close she could. She gasped as she saw a large cut he must of got when they were being chased by some men and they had to jump out one the windows at the hospital. She found a cotton swab and dipped it in some rubbing alcohol. She began gently rubbing it on the cut. Heero winced a bit. When she was done she rose to meet his dark blue eyes.  
  
Heero leaned into Relena and poised himself to kiss. There lips, now only centimeters away, quickly parted, some clanging noise had diverted Heero's attention. Men in military unforms crash through windows on all sides off them, they were surrounded with no visible route of escope. The front doors opened to a tall man, about 6"3', with loose, jet black hair. He wore a black trench coat which reached the floor. He walked in and stoppend about five feet in front of Heero and Relena, his two guards both going to opposite sides of their master.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft just where supposed to be."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demand.  
  
"Well, Dr.Rehy saw me as his 'master' which I am," Heero's eyes widened and his face that screamed a deep hate, "My name is Kasuto Chiang, I am the leader of the group who is going to overthrow ESUN. The facts of which are unimportant to right now. Let the battle begin." He raised his gun at the two and fired one round into each them. Heero had no time to respond. They went from utter confusion to total darkness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
There you go, till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One Last Time  
  
By: Brian  
  
Let's think about this, I have to be the slowest writer ever. I started this fan fiction in August and now it is November and I am only on chapter 3. I apologize I am a very busy guy and my creative side works at very slow rates. Oh well, I might as well just write at my own pace. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. Here we go (again).........  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Diffused light fell upon Heeros brown face. Conciousnes came to him once more and he strained to open his eyes. He began to stand up but the same shot of pain quickly worked its way through his back. He struggled to keep on his feet but failed. Heero sat back down. Heero's fuzzy vision scanned the room for any familiarities. All that he saw caused more confusion. Directly before was a steel door. No view port, no food door, just a solid steel door with a knob. To his left was where the light shown through to wake hime up . The window, gave no clue as to where he was, it was frosted over to diffuse light and to disable any view of the surroundings. Where the window and door were not, grey padded walls were. It was as if Heero had been admitted to an insane asylum. Maybe he was, he had no clue where he was, how he got here, or why he was in this particular place.  
  
Then it came back to him a man named Katsuto and a groups of military men broke through the windows of Relena's palace. Then the man said something about ESUN.......and being it's.........destructor. That was all he could recall. "RELENA! OH NO WHERE WAS SHE? She certainly wasn't in the room. Whatever she can take of herself." he thought. But he new better than that. She really did need him 24 hours a day but he couldn't think of her at the moment he needed to concentrate and find out where the heck he was.  
  
He took residence by the side of the door and entered into a meditative state. Just as he was getting comfortable, from the door eminated the the sounds fo unlocking, the grinding of metal on metal. The door swung open with an unwarrented furocity.  
  
A young soldier made his way past the door frame and spotted the meditating prisoner. Whether the soldier knew nothing of Heero's strnegth or he thought, because of some idiotic ideal, himself higher that the boy, was not apparent, for he let the door swing wide and allowed his sidearm to hang negelcted at his side. The soldier roughly hit the figure arousing no movement. Heero gave up not worrying or caring about Relena. His opportunity was NOW. Heero proceeded to kick the prisoner. Before the kick could strike Heero, he caught the leg and spun the man around causing the soldier to fall to the ground. Heero followed the catch with a blow to the back of the neck instanly knocking out his opponent.   
  
Heero seized the warriors sidearm and crept to the edge of the door. Two sentries stood guard at the end of the hall. He layed down suprise cover fire which sent the guards out of the hall. He ran down the large corridor and knocked out one of the two of guards. He grabbed the sencond by the collar, " Where is Relena?!?!?!?"  
  
" I have no idea who you are TALKING ABOUT!"   
  
" I think you do! Now where is Relena Peacecraft?!?!?!?" He exclaimed sending the man into the nearby wall.  
  
He groaned with pain, "She is in.... please forgive me Master.... wing D, cell 56....." the last part was cut off as the soldier died. Heero looked upon the now dead man with wonder. Why had he died and how did the soldier know the exact holding cell of Relena. He couldn't think of that at the moment. The focus of his mission was one thing and one thing only. Rescue Relena.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Heero ran at full speed towards the D-wing of the complex in which he was told Relena was being held. As he ran he passed numerous rooms filled with prisoners were wailing and yelling at the top of their lungs. ?Why was I dropped into crazy paradise.? Heero thought.   
  
Something was happening. Heero?s passage through these halls were too easy and soon it would become blatantly obvious why Heero was getting away and to Relena?s holding cell.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
?Finally, I?m here.? He opened extremely slow and crept in with what seemed to him like stealth.  
  
He found Relena sprawled out on the padded floor. Heero quickly walked up to her, ?Relena, Relena! Wake up.? She wasn?t responding.   
  
The exit from the room that was facing his back opened revealing three armed soldiers. Heero charged the soldiers and succesfully knocked them out. Clapping sounded from the back of the cell. Katsuto strolled from the darkness with a smile that reached from ear to ear, ?Well done Mr. Yuy, well done. I didn?t expect you to come this far. You see though this was all a part of the plan; your daring escape. The group of soldiers to start you off on your journey before they die. Now that you have followed my plan to the greatest degree I can finally start the second chapter of my fun.? as Katsuto finished with his lengthy explantion, Heero tried to charge him but as he did two soldiers caught him.   
  
?No need men. Let hime go. Let him prove himself.?   
  
Heero unholstered his own sidearm, ?Now wait,? Katsuto said in a calm voice, ?No guns. Give him a knife.? He directed that to his soldiers which followed out his orders. Heero rushed his opponent and reached him with ease.  
  
Katsuto caught Heeros attack at his own chest with another knife. He warded off Heero attack by pushing, with a great amount of strength, away from his body and slashing right away at Heero. Blood seeped out of his cheek, ?Pitiful, I truly thought you would preform better than that. Suit him up and bring him to the chamber.?  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Hey I am sorry I kinda deviated from Katsuto?s war on ESUN but I will back to that very soon. Peace out till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

So I just figured out that I was getting bitched for a review I made a couple months ago from almost 20 people. It was a bad comment, though I stand by my comment. I really did not like the story but not for the Aku Tenshi said I did. No I can never to as good as Aku Tenshi, I still didn't like the writing or the story. Sorry. Here we go........  
  
" What a fighter." Heero thought. The man had defeated him and his honor. Heero was based on honor, without he wouldn't be much. With his previous injuries and hurt pride, he chose to allow Katsuto's men to take him. He wanted another chance. One to replace and uphold his lost honor.  
  
Katsuto had said, "Take him to the chamber." Words that Heero would soon learn loathe.  
  
Chapter 4-The Chamber and All Things Insane  
  
Heero was lead down the same corridor from which he had come. The ear splitting screams, the stench of unclean. "They are products," the soldier on his left arm chuckled, "products of our master's chamber. You may suffer the same outcome." Not taking any consideration of the soldier's words, Heero continued to march. The passed his old holding cell, the same one that had kept him here in the first place.  
  
"We here." An overweight man in white fatigues stepped out and grabbed Heero's hand, hard. The man opened a large pressurized steel door. Hissing and creaking, the door slowly opened. Steam filled the room from the now gaping door. Wasting no time, the fatigued man threw the already hurting Heero into the chamber nicknamed 'Doom' for its affects on the human brain.  
  
There was no gravity in 'Doom'. He floated in the dark and he couldn't move, it was as if he was suspended. Something moved behind him, a mechanical sound emanated from somewhere in the room. The noise, which sounded for only a second, was impossible to trace. Everything echoed in this room, so he didn't know whom or what was coming at him. It was getting louder and closer. Then Heero felt a cold, metal apparatus on his neck in the shape of a rounded 'x'. A snapping sound, then the most pain Heero had ever felt in his life came over him. Four tentacle-like tubes connected to his neck just above each of the corners of the 'x'. Small wires came from the four tubes and dug into Heero's flesh, each one attaching to his spinal column.  
  
A room wide screen came online, at first only showing static. A jolt of pain went through the 17 year-old. A Picture finally came to the screen it seemed erratic, just a jumbled signal. But if you looked closer, as Heero did, it was his memories. The pain so immense; he needed to cry out; he needed to scream but he suppressed the feeling, the pain. Suddenly, the scanning of Heero's memories stopped. He almost thought it was over; Katsuto would not be so generous.  
  
His eyes opened wide as Katsuto second wave hit, Heero's eyes were as wide as possible the chamber had opened them and would not let Heero close them easily. It stopped on one single memory of one of his first assignments, a routine mission to destroy an outpost in the L2 colony cluster. The memory skipped ahead to the dog and the little girl, whom he had killed, "Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent. The innocent caught in the crossfire of a needless fight." He wanted to cry, so much.  
  
Another memory, then another after that surfaced. This was when Relena had been kidnapped, the uncertainty that he had felt. He didn't believe he could rescue her. He had learned much from, including how to live.  
  
Then, everything went black but the machine did not stop it was digging, digging for the ultimate memory. It found what it was looking for. The video screen began to show an image once more. A vision of everyone he had killed in the past. Like ghosts they floated towards him, beckoned to him to see the truth. The thousands of dead pointed to the back of the group. This was not a memory; it was a final assertion that Heero had made. From the back of the group, a boy floated forward, him. Something was written on his forehead in Japanese. It meant death. This was not a memory; it was a final assertion that Heero had made. That was he thought if himself. Unconsciously, he thought of himself as death. The mirror image of himself opened his eyes and red blood spewed out. Heero quickly covered his eyes. "Black.again." Heero uncovered his eyes and was sweating profusely. If he had been anywhere the sweat would have dripped but here it just broke free and floated. He felt like a zero drowning in a sea of higher numbers. One tear formed the overwhelmed boys right eye. It couldn't be seen, but it was there making fun of him. Heero was no longer impenetrable.  
  
Heero fell to the floor hard, with a loud thud, which resonated through the 'Doom'. Light shone into the dark chamber. The same overweight man made his way the center of room where Heero laid. As the man picked him up, the sweat soaked prisoner had a revelation, "No, I am not death, but I am insane and insane people have leeway." Heero, though still in much pain, pushed away that the fat man's arm. He kicked upwards missing the man but came right back with his knee, landing a blow in the man stomach. Realizing that his captor wasn't fazed by the hit, Heero made a dash for the sidearm that was hanging from the white-garbed man's belt. As he ran past, he stole it, then quickly turning around. He pointed the gun at the head of the fat man. But, his hands shook intensely. He quickly re-aimed and shot the gun's only remaining bullet the only leg he saw in the partial light. Heero dashed for the door, "Be grateful I didn't have the heart to kill you." Making his out of the chamber was a new man, ready and assured that had never wanted to kill those men. It was a different time and for the wrong reason. He had repented but he swore, "When I get Katsuto, I will make him pay."  
Well there you go please R&R. I apologize for any mistakes I made. I think that my writing sucks and for the most part it does but I do this just because I need an outlet for ideas. I don't make stories to please anyone but if they do then, YAY! Till next (which will be soon) Peace out! 


End file.
